Just Say You Love Me
by 2starryeyes
Summary: Confessing is hard. The stress, unexpected hurt, and many other emotions involved in that could make anyone stressed out. Chase is a perfect example of someone like that. Being a coward on the inside, everyone knows he won't ever have the guts to confess to Marshall. But is it really that hard? Especially when the perfect opportunity strikes? Inspired by a writing prompt.


J **ust Say You Love Me**

* * *

Chase stared longingly at the slender sleeping form of Marshall's beside him. They were both somewhat tired from their errands for the day, and while Chase was exhausted as well, he was content watching his crush sleep peacefully without any distractions. How his little nose would scrunch up every few breaths, and how his eyelids would flutter as he breathed made him seem younger than he was, back to their puppy stages. Not to mention the content sighs and groans that Chase would hear every now and then. He truly was the perfect one to fall in love with, wasn't he?

The German Shepherd sighed, nuzzling into Marshall's neck gently. The sweet, clean smell of his invaded his nostrils, so intoxicating yet so refreshing. It was like breathing into a pile of fresh linens, if that was the correct term. Closing his amber eyes slowly, he recalled his newfound feelings for his best friend he thought of formerly as a brother. It wasn't complicated, more like they were destined to fall in love together. Ryder even got them at about the same time, and they were always there for each other when emotions would come tumbling down and hopes were shattered. They've been with each other through thick and thin, and he was glad he knew such a caring, compassionate, and so adorable dog like Marshall.

He could just fall in love with his already amazing personality, but his looks were not to be overlooked. How his clear, always bright, blue eyes would shine whenever they talked, or how his teeth just seemed to sparkle whenever that dog would break into a smile. His shape, that was enough to give even the toughest dogs fantasies. With just enough curves, and long, sleek legs, his slightly more feminine form made reisting one's desires much more painful and harder.

As he brought back his neck to instead start stroking his spotted, silky, back with his paws, negative thoughts rolled around. He couldn't tell how Marshall how he felt, the others….Chase wasn't sure if they would accept that the leader they trust with all their heart to "turn" on them and start liking his own gender. Like, all that pressure, and those offhand comments about being "different". Is dating Skye more easier? He did like her, at some point in his life.. Would they accept that, the team? No, they would, but he didn't want to do this, that wouldn't be acting in how he really felt, not to mention breaking two hearts at once when he called it off would seriously cause some damage. He decided that whatever the others think, it wouldn't matter in the long run, he'll still be together with Marshall, even if they reject them and they'll have to run away. Why was he even thinking this? Marshall doesn't even know how he feels! He was getting WAY too ahead of himself…

Only paying half attention to what he was doing, Chase lightly traced little designs on Marshall's spotted back, making the Dally murmur happily. Surprised, he looked down to see him still in dreamland. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chase couldn't bring himself to think what would happen if Marshall did wake up. He would he laughed at for days, not to mention he would ruin his reputation and forced out of his "gay" closet.

But now, since he was sure Marshall was asleep, he felt like he could do anything he wanted right now. Not anything wrong or dirty, get your heads out of the gutters, but a time to be honest and be at one with your feelings.

Gosh, he was beginning to sound like a yoga instructor.

Instead of just gliding aimlessly and drawing random loops and swirls on Marshall's smooth furred back, Chase started to write, "I love you" 's from the top to the small of his spotted back. He watched, amber eyes as if in a trance, and his claws freely and easily written what he so desperately wanted to confess out loud. It felt so free, to just let himself go for a second, to be honest with himself that yes, he did love Marshall in that way, that there was nothing he could do about it. After a while of his loopy, cursive writing, the Police dog removed his hold on the Fire rescue dog and rolled over onto the other side to sleep as well. Their backs were pressed up firmly against each other, so Chase could feel exactly when Marshall got up and rolled over.

"Mmmm, Chasie?" He murmured sleepily, turning around and wrapping his own arms around the German Shepherd. Although he was kinda still slow to reboot his brain back up again, he was totally awake when Chase was drawing on him. That had actually woke up him up, and he could tell by the way Chase stiffened up that he knew that fact too.

"Yes Marsh?"

"I love you too." Such a simple sentence, yet it mattered so much. Marshall nuzzled into the crook of Chase's neck, the scent of faint sandalwood washing over him as he waited for a response.

"Oh." Chase felt a bit embarrassed, to be caught in the act. He didn't know what to say! Oh well, he certainly had the best confession ever..Besides, he could always blame it on Marshall and his distracting cuddling.

"Is that all, Chasie?" Tilting his head to the right, Marshall giggled lightly at how that small comment made Chase's cheeks heat up to a dusty pink.

"Well…" Turning his head to glance affectionately at Marshall in the eyes, Chase let a smirk grace his features. "With some dog as handsome as you, and such an amazing confession, that's bound to leave one speechless."

"Oh, you!" The two laughed quietly together, savouring this much needed feeling of love and bliss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marshall."

"Happy Valentine's day to you too, you know I'll only be happy when you're happy, Chase."

"I am happy."

"Good, than I am too."

A pause, then, "You know just how cheesy that sounds?"

"Quit ruining the moment, Chasie."

"Aw, you know you love me"

"We'll see about that."

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is actually my Valentine's Day story, so it is a bit late. Yup, it's Chase and Marshall... taking up all the space in my head :). I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


End file.
